


Warm: #2

by Ignisentis



Series: 32 Ways To Say I Love You [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignisentis/pseuds/Ignisentis
Summary: The first time Bucky told Steve he was going for a walk one blistery January day, Steve’s eyebrows had practically flown off his face they’d gone up so fast. He knows Steve doesn’t really like the cold, even though the serum means his body adapts to the temperature, and he’d clearly just assumed Bucky wouldn’t like the cold either. Which isn’t an outlandish assumption, all things considered.Except that Bucky does like the cold. He likes it a lot, actually, though he finds it incredibly difficult to explain why. Makes him feel alive, he supposes, being able to get cold like that and then warm up on his own schedule. Or maybe it’s because he can feel the bite of the wind on his cheeks but move around, not be trapped in it. Doesn’t matter, in the end. He likes taking walks when it’s cold.So Steve had raised his eyebrows and asked if Bucky wanted him to come along, too, and Bucky had felt touched by the offer, so he’d kissed Steve’s cheek, then his lips, then those utterly distracting freckles on his neck and told him to stay home. Where it’s warm.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 32 Ways To Say I Love You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602352
Comments: 18
Kudos: 213





	Warm: #2

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of "32 Ways To Say I Love You," a series of fluffy ficlets wherein Steve and Bucky are happy, in love, and soft with each other. I'll be posting (hopefully!!) one a day from now until Valentine's Day, like the hopeless romantic I am.
> 
> Set in a magical time after Age of Ultron where everyone gets along, nothing hurts, and the Avengers live in the Tower. Because the world is a tire fire, and I think we all could use something nice.
> 
> This is also an attempt to get my writing mojo back, so if you have an idea you want to see here, hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ardeospina) and I'll see what I can do! Or just come yell at me there about soft boys being soft. That's fun, too.

The first time Bucky told Steve he was going for a walk one blistery January day, Steve’s eyebrows had practically flown off his face they’d gone up so fast. He knows Steve doesn’t really like the cold, even though the serum means his body adapts to the temperature, and he’d clearly just assumed Bucky wouldn’t like the cold either. Which isn’t an outlandish assumption, all things considered.

Except that Bucky does like the cold. He likes it a lot, actually, though he finds it incredibly difficult to explain why. Makes him feel alive, he supposes, being able to get cold like that and then warm up on his own schedule. Or maybe it’s because he can feel the bite of the wind on his cheeks but move around, not be trapped in it. Doesn’t matter, in the end. He likes taking walks when it’s cold.

So Steve had raised his eyebrows and asked if Bucky wanted him to come along, too, and Bucky had felt touched by the offer, so he’d kissed Steve’s cheek, then his lips, then those utterly distracting freckles on his neck and told him to stay home. Where it’s warm. 

He’d been out a little longer than he’d intended that first time, but the air had been so crisp, so sharp, had smelled so clean, and he’d liked the way his cheeks felt as they’d gotten colder and a little numb. 

The best part, though, had been coming home. Steve was laying on the couch watching some nature documentary, looking cute with his messy hair and stubbly chin, and Bucky had peeled off his winter gear and wormed his way under Steve’s blanket to lay on top of him. Steve yelped when Bucky tucked his cold nose into Steve’s neck, then yelped even louder when he ran his frozen toes across Steve’s feet.

Steve swore and pulled the blanket up over Bucky’s back before wrapping his arms around him. “Fuck, you’re cold,” he griped, hissing as Bucky wiggled his fingers under Steve’s shirt. “You’re also an asshole. Did you even  _ wear _ gloves? Your fingers are like icicles!”

“What’s a glove to a metal hand?” 

“Wow, Thoreau, that’s real deep.”

Bucky snorted and pressed his hands further up Steve’s body, basking in Steve’s warmth. “You’re warm. I like it,” he said drowsily a while later, and Steve huffed and kissed the top of Bucky’s head and let Bucky fall asleep like that, sprawled on top of him, one arm wrapped around Bucky’s waist.

Bucky went out again two days later, and this time it was snowing, the fat flakes dancing slowly to the ground, trying desperately to avoid being trampled underfoot. He walked further than he meant to again, and Steve must have been starting to get worried because when he got home, Steve had jumped up from the couch as soon as he’d walked in the door and before Bucky could starfish him again, to his consternation.

“Be right back!” he called behind himself as he went down the hallway. Bucky watched him go, shivering a bit as he waited for Steve to get back so they could snuggle. Yeah, he’d definitely overdone it again this time.

Steve came back with a pile of folded clothes and a tentative smile. “Here,” he said, holding the stack out to Bucky. “Fresh from the dryer.”

Bucky took the clothes, and oh, they were so  _ warm, _ warm and soft and perfect. Bucky held them up to his face and inhaled the smell of laundry straight from the dryer, then grunted happily and pushed them back at Steve, who took them, laughing as Bucky started stripping off his wet socks and cold clothes. He pulled on the warm wool socks, sweats, and thermal henley that Steve had brought him with a happy sigh, tugging Steve to him so he could hold him tight in thanks. And so he could tuck his cold nose into Steve’s warm neck.

“You’re welcome,” Steve whispered into Bucky’s hair with a laugh before letting Bucky pull him back to the couch.


End file.
